


In the Dark of the Night

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical hurt/comfort, bruised Frank, soothing massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Frank’s all sore and bruised up from a fight when he climbs into Matt’s window.





	In the Dark of the Night

Frank’s all sore and bruised up from a fight when he climbs into Matt’s window. Which is ridiculous, as they’ve been a couple for a good while now. He could’ve used the door. But, Matt doesn’t say that as he gets Frank something to eat, some coffee to drink, and then gets his shirt off to examine the damage.

It’s all superficial this time and Matt patches up the cuts and makes sure none of the bruises are tender enough to be alarming. He can’t check to see if they’re too dark for obvious reasons.

“You should let me call Claire. She could come, do a quick check. Make sure there’s no danger of internal bleeding,” Matt suggested as he ran his fingertips feather-lightly over a bruise on Frank’s abdomen, though Frank barely tenses.

“No, don’t bother her for this. She’s busy and I’m not bleedin’ inside,” Frank answered easily, reaching down to cover Matt’s hand with his own. To reassure his partner.

“How do you know?” Matt asks, because it’s a reasonable question. People think they’re alright all the time, then the next thing you know they die mid-sentence two hours later.

“I know,” Frank says simply, but the words are firm and sure and Matt believes him.

“Okay, Frank,” Matt says, his only reply and Frank gives his hand a soft squeeze before letting it go.

Examination done to the best of Matt’s ability, he gets a few things from the other room and returns to start giving Frank a proper back massage to soothe away the aches and the pains and to put out the fire in his muscles, slow and gentle and letting the medicated cream work its way into Frank’s warm skin.

Both of them are quiet, except for a few moans and grunts from Frank as bunched muscles let go and the aches melt away under Matt’s skilled, long fingers and large hands.

Frank hangs his head when those strong, sure hands move up to his shoulders again only to slowly, slowly work his way all the way back down. Matt always gives the best rub downs and Frank’s pretty sure he’s never felt as relaxed as he does when experiencing one.

The air is hot and humid, but not enough to be unbearable, and Matt leans down just a little to place a few open-mouthed kisses along the back of Frank’s neck, slow and oh-so-gentle. Nothing too sexy, nothing too heated. Just soft affection and an invitation for later, soon.


End file.
